


I'm Like a Bird

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Car kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Buck's been pulling away from Eddie all day and he can't stand it anymore. So he parks the car, determined to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 11
Kudos: 353





	I'm Like a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my First Kiss series. I quit writing for a week or so because I went back to work this week. I also had a minute case of writer's depression and couldn't get myself to type anything more than a sentence or two. But that's alright, it happens sometimes. 
> 
> I tried to cap this at 500 words, then again at 1000 words. And honestly, I'm just glad I didn't get to 1500 because I was intending to get this done in a sprint or two and 4 sprints and an extra hour later, here we are.

Eddie glances at him from the driver’s seat. They’ve been sitting in the same parking lot for close to an hour because Eddie noticed Buck’s mood shift. Buck doesn’t want to talk about it though, and despite Eddie’s fatherly nagging, and his soft eyes, Buck hasn’t budged yet. 

“Seriously man, just tell me what’s going on.” Eddie sighs, pulling his seatbelt away from his chest. 

“I don’t have anything to say.” He pauses for a few moments before adding, “We should get going if we don’t want to pay Carla for another hour.” His fingers fidget in his lap, and he glances out the passenger window to keep himself from looking towards the other end of the car. 

“Buck,” There’s an edge to his voice now, Eddie’s getting frustrated. “Come on man, just fucking talk to me.” The seatbelt clicks, and he hears Eddie’s belt retreat back into the side of the car. He keeps his head towards the window but catches his best friend turning to him in his seat. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Eddie. Seriously, we should get going if you don’t want to pay Carla for another hour of watching Chris.” He jolts as Eddie’s hand grips his shoulder tightly. 

“Don’t lie to me, Evan, I don’t like it. Something’s wrong, you haven’t talked to me since this morning.” His thumb brushes along the collar of his shirt, barely skirting his skin. Buck has to keep himself from leaning into the touch. He’s missed Eddie all day, but he can’t know that. It’s pathetic to admit that he got upset about Eddie ignoring him an hour into their shift to catch up with Lena when she dropped by. He’s not jealous of her anymore, but that doesn’t mean he wants Eddie ignoring him to spend time with her. Eddie’s left hand lightly points his jaw so he’s forced to look at his best friend.

“I’m fine, Eds, I promise.” He flashes a quick, closed mouth smile, then jerks his jaw away from Eddie’s fingers. “You were busy this morning, and then we got busy with all the calls during the day.” Buck looks down at his still fumbling hands, “I’m just ready to go home.” 

Eddie doesn’t respond for a few minutes. He lets Buck retreat back into his seat, and leans back to his side of the car. Buck’s nervous to look at him, so instead he watches a few birds on the pavement a few feet away from the car. They dance around each other, tiptoeing close before backing away rapidly. One chases after the other, whether to beg for attention or to keep taunting, he can’t tell. He feels like he’s watching Eddie and himself though. There’s a dance happening in front of him, a lot like the one that’s been between them. 

They’ve been getting closer, and Eddie’s been more affectionate with him as of late. It started with Buck casually putting his hand on the small of Eddie’s back on a call one day, maybe a month ago. He hadn’t realized he’d done it until they were back in the ladder truck and Hen gave him a look. Then, later that day when they were walking back to their cars, Eddie did the same thing before they said their goodbyes. The touches moved to other things, Eddie brushing his fingers along Buck’s neck, Buck gripping his wrist just on the wrong side of holding his hand. Their hugs last longer than normal, and Eddie rubs his hand across his shoulders when they’re close. But neither one has said anything about it yet. 

Finally, Eddie speaks up, “Was it, Lena? I thought you were okay with her.” 

Buck turns to look at him, wide eyes straying from the birds outside, “I don’t have a problem with Lena. I just-” His willingness to keep his feelings to himself diminishes and he pouts, “I felt ignored today. It was like I wasn’t important anymore when she showed up. You got excited and forgot that I was there. Then we got a bunch of calls and all you did was talk about Lena and how you wanted to go to dinner to catch up with her.” His pout deepens before his bites his lip. Eddie’s face softens, and he frowns. 

Eddie’s fingers come back to his jaw, and he grips it lightly in between his thumb and forefinger. “Buck,” he blinks slowly, almost like a cat saying I love you, “I won’t ignore you for her, ever, I promise.” His eyes twinkle in the waning sunlight, and Buck’s so distracted by it that he tips his head into Eddie’s grasp. Eddie’s thumb rubs along his jaw, and Buck nearly purrs at the feeling. He dips his head, leaning more into it. Eddie shuffles closer in his seat and puts his elbow on the center console for balance. “You seriously think I forgot you were there? I couldn’t stop talking about you to her. She actually left me within five minutes to talk to Bobby because I wouldn’t stop talking about you.” 

He huffs, a small grin plays at his lips. It warms him to hear that Eddie was talking about him. The jealous rumbling in his stomach subsides just a little. Eddie’s getting closer, inching his way forward until their noses brush. “Eds?” Buck’s eyes flutter as he tries to focus on the pools of honey gazing at him. He leans into the heat, leans so far into it that his cupid’s bow dusts along with Eddie’s. His eyes stop fluttering to fall closed as he holds his breath. This is up to Eddie, either he kisses him, or he pulls away. The teasing has been fun, but if it’s going to happen, it might as well happen now. 

“Don’t hold your breath.” Puffs of air hit his lips as Eddie whispers. Then, before he can respond, Eddie presses his lips to Buck’s. They’re chapped and he can tell Eddie’s been biting them, but they’re still intoxicating. He holds his breath through the first, chaste kiss, as he’s too scared that his breath smells. Eddie pulls back only an inch to repeat himself, “Don’t hold your breath, babe.” Buck listens this time, sucking air through his nose while leaning forward to connect their mouths again. 

Eddie’s hands cup his jaw and neck, and Buck’s grasp at his shirt. Humming against his lips feels better than when Buck did it to Ally or Abby. There’s more space, and the vibrations hit him just right. Eddie opens his mouth just enough to trail his teeth along Buck’s lower lip before pulling away and sitting back in his seat. 

“I-” Buck’s eyes flutter open. There’s a slight blush high on Eddie’s cheeks, and he licks his lip. 

“That’s what you wanted, right? I didn’t get that wrong?” 

“I- no, yeah, that’s what I wanted.” He blinks a few more times, trying to pull himself together. Eddie looks so nervous in front of him, scared for what Buck might say next. “Is that what you wanted?” He nods furiously, biting the lip he just licked. 

“Of course, I’ve always wanted to kiss you.” 

“Always?” 

“Pretty much,” Eddie shrugs minutely. He takes his hands away from Buck’s face to instead caress his arm. Then he cocks his head, “You were really worried about Lena?” 

Now it’s Buck’s turn to blush. He bows his head. “I was more jealous than I was worried, I know you wouldn’t avoid me while talking to her, not like before. But at the same time, you didn’t notice that I left, and you were so happy to see her. I guess I, I don’t know, was immature about it. Maybe there was nothing to worry about.” 

“There wasn’t anything to worry about.” Eddie’s thumb rubs back and forth along the curve of his shoulder. He leans forward, smooching the corner of Buck’s mouth. “I won’t do that again Buck, I need you to know that. What happened during the lawsuit sucked, and I don’t want to repeat it. I swear I won’t ignore you for her, or anyone else.” Buck leans forward to capture his lips again before he gets too far away. Eddie grunts against him, but his fingers tighten in his shirt nonetheless. 

“Thank you.” he pulls away, smile plastered on his lips. Eddie mirrors him, with a dopey grin and a sparkle in his eye. “You want to go see Chris now?” 

“Yeah, let’s go see Chris.”

  
  



End file.
